body heat
by followthedarke
Summary: ok so this is my first one, Sasuke and naruto get split form kakshi and sakura and the get locked in a barn: yaoi and stuff okay !
1. Chapter 1

" BODY HEAT" by the infamous "followthedarke"

tell me if you like it kay?... my spelling is bad...get over it...okay i don't own anything here except my imagination AND i am not sharing that so nah nah

1. Prologue

And with every snow-flake that fell from the heavens Sasuke's mood darkened. Damned Kakashi splitting them up and why did he have to be with this fool! The snowstorm worsened and Naruto started to moan at Sasuke "Sasuke its cold and we haven't eaten and we haven't seen a house for miles are you sure YOU haven't got us lost?" Just as Sasuke was going to give that damned annoyance his answer (it was going to be physical maybe a punch to the jaw?) he saw a barn in the distance. "Naruto you stay here and i'll go check it out" Sasuke started to leave but Naruto called out "why can't i come?" Sasuke replied "because baka this requires subtlety what if there an enemy? We don't need you going in there telling everyone in the house where we are" and with that Sasuke disapered "Teme" Naruto muttered but he stayed where he was stupid Sasuke always made sense he made it so hard to arguee with him.  
There were people in the house and as Sasuke looked inside he saw they seemed harmless enough, until he saw one of the younger children get up and say "Daaaaaad i sense someone out side, should i go get my short sword?" Sasuke deciding that he'd like all his limbs, and not wanting to waste the very little chakara he hadn't used in the last battle, He fled in the opposite direction of the front door of the house. Thats when he saw a barn about five minutes a away, he ran in that direction sending chakara to his feet so he didn't sink in the snow. It was abandoned by the looks of it and it would be perfect for him and Naruto to stay in for the night. By the time Sasuke got back to where he told Naruto to stay the other boys lips were blue and his body seemed to convulse with the cold. "b..b..aa.ka t..t.eeelll m..me you ff..oun..nd s..s.ome wh..e..e.rr.e t..t..t o st.t.ay" The effort of speaking seemed to make Naruto shudders more frequent "Just follow me idiot"  
Sasuke grabbed hold of Nartuo and pushed him through the open door of the barn. He turned around and locked the door from the inside so nobody could come in. "What was that for baka?" the run had stopped naruto stuttering but he was still blue and his body shuddered from time to time, the push had caught Naruto off guard and he had landed painfully on his ass. "We're staying here idiot, go and see if there's any wood that isn't actually the wall" Naruto muttered "i am not stupid you retard "Naruto murmured some more colorful cusses as he walked away.  
2 chairs and a table later Sasuke used his fire-ball technique to start a fire in the middle of the barn. He turned around and the blonde was no where to be seen. his dark eyes scanned the barn to see a shivering lump of orange sunugled up in the hay. At the sight of Narutos body lying on the hay Sasukes heart started to flutter as though it was trying to escape his cheast. Why? ever since that first day that we accidentally kissed in training have i had 'unsavoury' thoughts about Naruto, why does he haunt my dreams like a persistant ghost? Sasuke knew damned well but he didn't want to think about it. the truth was if he was being fair with himself he didn't only want the blonde's friendship, no he wanted... well he wanted Naruto!? but why? Sasuke never thought of himself as 'gay' before but as a moan escaped Narutos lips his heart stopped fluttering actually it stopped altoghter.  
Sasuke went over to Naruto to find his lips were a deep shade of blue. "Ssssassuke i'mmmm colld. Sasukes started to race as he asked Naruto "whats coldest?" Sasuke looked into the face Naruto looking deep into those blue eyes of his. "My fingers and my face" Naruto moaned.  
Sasuke caught Naruto off guard again. He sat on his waist, caught his hands and pinned them above his blonde hair. "now Naruto lets see about those lips"


	2. Chapter 2

Right and so I wrote another chapter of body heat in like 2 minutes

Why an empty page dunno

Right and so I wrote another chapter of body heat in like 2 minutes!! Why I hear you ask…… my imagination got away with me is all  once again I own nothing and I wish I did still not sharing my imagination cross face, there is yaoiness in this chapter so if you no likey look away I SHALL NOT be responsible for any innocence corruption today! I feel like I am writing porn hehe So I'll start the story then will I? "Sasuke get off" he got no further Sasuke's lips met Naruto's with a warm dominance, that shocked Naruto but what shocked him more was that he was kissing him back! His brain kicked back into gear and he was like what the fuck am I doing?? He tried to squirm but that bastard Sasuke had him held tight Sasuke cam up to breath and mist surrounded Naruto's head. Naruto seeing his chance opened his mouth to tell Sasuke to get the fuck off but Sasuke ever the opportunist swooped in kissing him and this time letting his tongue slip into Naruto's open mouth. God his tounge is in my fucking mouth part of Naruto's brain screamed but another itsy bitsy part of him of him liked it and somehow that part of him took over, pressing his tongue against Sasuke's and massaging it with his own. A startled moan escaped Sasuke and somehow that only lead to turn on Naruto even more and that small voice just kept getting louder Sasuke's lips left Naruto's and slid down to his neck taking one of his hands from where they were still pinning Naruto's he twisted it through the blonds luscious hair and it went down to stroke the symmetrical scars Sasuke knew were there. A picture of Naruto's deep blue eyes made Sasuke smile as he smiled he felt Naruto shudder beneath him, that's when Sasuke's mind went in to overdrive his brain thought tshi was a great time to engage him in conversation 'what the hell are you doing this is RAPE you idiot, Does he look like he wants to be part of your torrid fantays? The thought stopped Sasuke cold and he pratically leaped off Naruto when he felt warm breath and lips graze his ear-lobe making the pressure building in him worse. "Let go of my hands Sasuke" Naruto's voice came out a wisper Sasukes face paled as he heard the quite demand in Naruto's dead, unemotional sounding voice . Sasuke sat up a bit "Naruto I know you proabaly want to hit me but I think" a sly smile spread across Naruto's face "shut up teme and did I say to stop kissing me??" Naruto's shaking hands grasped Sasukes neck and pulled the boy to him.!! So you want more Muhahah comments mean more he  


End file.
